


Or

by Amlovelies



Series: Fall for Unit Bravo Prompt Pieces [14]
Category: The Wayhaven Chronicles (Interactive Fiction)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Loneliness, Modern Character, Mulitverse, The Agency - Freeform, Unit Bravo - Freeform, the facility
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:21:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27600620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amlovelies/pseuds/Amlovelies
Summary: “We can get you a job, an apartment, maybe set you up to go to school. The Agency can help you start a new life here.”“Why do I feel like there is a but coming?” I ask. There has to be a catch. There’s always a catch.She gives me a look which I can only call appraising, and she flashes a small smile, “There isn’t. There’s an or.”My self indulgent Wayhaven AU :)
Series: Fall for Unit Bravo Prompt Pieces [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2002750
Comments: 4
Kudos: 3





	Or

**Author's Note:**

> written for wayhavenmonthly's Fall for Unit Bravo over on Tumblr  
> Day 14: Unit
> 
> This would be the opening chapter if I ever decide to do a longfic for Serena/Mason.

I’ve lost track of how long I’ve been at the facility. I think it’s been a few weeks, but without seeing the sun or any real structure to my day it’s hard to tell. It’s not like things stop moving down here; half the agents are nocturnal after all. There always seems to be people moving through the hallways, gathering in the training room, and meeting in the dining hall.

They say I’m not a prisoner, but I don’t trust that enough to try and leave. Besides, it’s not like I have anywhere to go. I might as well just be their little lab rat. At least, the testing has slowed down. Maybe they think they’ve figured me out, or found a way to make use of me.

I’m sure that’s why Agent Greene wants to meet with me. To be honest, I’m not sure what I want them to do with me. I’m stuck here. Portals are one way, and until I showed up, they only came from the Echo World.

The Echo World, because one parallel world wasn’t enough for me to handle. The Agency scientists think there might be an infinite number of them, just one more reason it’s impossible for me to go home. Portals are one way, we would have no way of knowing if it led to the right place, or if I’d just be hopping through space trying to get back.

When I reach the door where Agent Greene is waiting, I hesitate to knock. There’s something about her that makes me nervous. More nervous than the Unit of vampires she supervises. She’s a consummate professional, that’s clear from her the top of her perfectly coiffed head to her expensive heels. She hasn’t been cruel or anything, but she also hasn’t gone out of her way to be kind either.

I knock and she calls me inside.

The room is sterile, like so many parts of the facility. A table with a couple of chairs sits in the middle of the white walls and concrete floor. It reminds me of the interrogations rooms I used to see on cop shows. Yeah, that helps with the nerves.

“Ms. Willis, please do have a seat.”

She gives me a moment to get settled.

“I understand you’ve been very cooperative with the test the Agency has requested. Thank you.” She says.

I roll my eyes, “I figured you’d do the tests whether I said yes or not. I might as well cooperate.”

She frowns, “you do have a choice in these things. While it is important for us to understand how you got here and the future implications of additional portals, we would never force you.”

“So you say.”

“Choice is why I wanted to speak with you today.” She says switching topics. “I’m sure you’re bored staying here at the facility, have you considered what you would like to do next.”

“Besides go home?” I know I sound like a bratty teen, but really, what does she expect me to say? 

“Part of what the Agency does is take care of and provide for supernaturals stuck in this world.” She says her tone soft. “You may not belong to any supernatural species we know of, but with the differences in physiology, and the fact that you are trapped here against your will places you in our purview.”

“Meaning what exactly?”

“We can get you a job, an apartment, maybe set you up to go to school. The agency can help you start a new life here.”

“Why do I feel like there is a but coming?” I ask. There has to be a catch. There’s always a catch.

She gives me a look which I can only call appraising, and she flashes a small smile, “There isn’t. There’s an or.”

I jerk back a little surprised, and honestly, intrigues. If someone had offered me a fresh start like that back home, I would have leapt at the opportunity. A chance to start again without all the baggage of my earlier life? Financial assistance? It would be like a dream come true, but it feels hollow here. It just feels lonely.

“Or?”

“Or you could join Unit Bravo on a trial basis. Think of it like an internship.”

“Why?”

“The unit will be stationed permanently in Wayhaven. Based on our experience with portals we have reason to believe the one you fell through will only become more active.”

I nod in understanding, “and you want me there to greet any other poor sod who gets sucked through.”

“Yes. I also understand you have been spending a good amount of time in the training room and working with the junior agents. Commanding Agent Du Mortain believes you could maybe turn into a decent agent someday. With training, of course.”

I have enjoyed the sparring. I was mostly just a punching bag for some of the junior agents I’d gotten to know, but it was fascinating to see how different my body was in this world. If the agency scientist had figured out exactly what cause the changes, they haven’t shared it with me. Whatever the reason, I was now faster and stronger. My body even had some accelerated healing ability. Nothing to compare with the vampires of Unit Bravo, but still an interesting development. I read enough comic books back home which makes me think there might be some sort of radiation or something in the void between worlds, but who the fuck actually knows.

“What’s in it for me?” I ask her curious to see her answer.

She nods unsurprised by the question. I wonder if she prepared for this meeting. Was I acting as she predicated?

“You’d be working with people you’ve already met. I understand you visited Detective Greene during her recovery and she is quite fond of you. You’ve also spent some time with Agent Sewell and Hauville here at the facility. I imagine having some somewhat familiar faces around would ease the transition to your new life here.”

“You would also have access to the Agency’s resources,” she continues. “Room and board would be provided as well as a competitive salary. If it doesn’t work out, then the original offer still stands.”

I don’t take long to answer, “I’ll do it.” It’s the thought of the loneliness that seals the deal. I may barely know Unit Bravo, but at least I know them. Nate was the first person I met in this new world, and Farah could understand what I’m going through. I may not be proud of it, but I’m prepared to cling to them for as long as possible rather than face the specter of a strange new world.

“Excellent. They are waiting in a room nearby in the event that you said yes. Let’s join them now so we can begin to go over the specifics of your assignment to Wayhaven.” She rises from the table and I hurry to follow.

It’s a short walk to where the rest of the Unit waits. It all feels a little surreal. This has to be the strangest job interview I’ve even been in. A giggle escapes me and Agent Greene glances over at me, probably regretting this arrangement all ready.

This room is a lot nicer and welcoming that the harsh cell we were just in. I guess not that I’m on the payroll the treatment changes. I have to wonder exactly what sort of apartment I would have ended up with if I’d taken them up on the original offer. Not that it could be worse than places I lived in back home. God there was that one place with the iron mark burned into the carpet, or the one where I had to light the pilot light whenever I wanted a hot shower.

As soon as we’re through the door I hear Farah’s voice, “See Natey, I told you she would say yes!”

“I’m happy to see you were right.” Nate responds before turning to greet me. “Welcome to Unit Bravo, Serena.”

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr @amlovelies
> 
> comments make my day :)
> 
> If you're interested in seeing more of this please let me know!


End file.
